Long Road: the times of our lives
by Ranita4ever
Summary: a journey through the lives of Uzumaki Naruto and Yamanaka Ino.  One Shot  NaruxIno. a short lemonade  rating is just to be safe .


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. If I did … Sasuke would be dead by now. Itachi would be alive and with a mandatory order to never put on a shirt. Jiraiya would continue to terrorize the public baths. You'll never get to see Kakashi's face… oh wait, we still don't know how he looks, damn… I still don't own it thu *shakes a fist in the air* Damn I was so close!

* * *

**Long Road: The times of our lives**

The first time I saw you was on the first day of school at the academy. And you wore a sly grin. You looked funny. With that big grin and whiskers in your cheeks, that I couldn't help but giggle. And you looked at me, and I swear that my heart skipped a beat.

Your eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue that I've ever seen. And they held so many emotions that one could lose themselves in them. But what I liked most about them is that, even though they held pain, they were so filled with hope that I was intrigued… hope of what?

..::::..

The fist time I heard you laugh I decided that I wanted to hear it for the rest of my life. I tried to be your friend… well, I tried to be everybody's friend. But all I ever was, was the class clown.

Every day I tried to think of ways to make you laugh. Of ways to make you see me, the real me, the one that wanted a friend so badly, the one that just needed someone to listen to, to talk to. My life was so silent, so quiet. I didn't like it. And so each prank and joke was a way to hear you laugh, or rant, or yell, or notice me. Just so you could see me. Just so I could shatter my quiet, silent existence with the sound of your giggles.

So I guess that's why, every time I get to hear you laugh or to see you smile, I don't feel so alone anymore. And every night I hope that tomorrow would be the day when you notice me. Just so you can laugh with me, instead of at me.

..::::..

The first time I was proud of you was when I walked, well more like run into the classroom the day Iruka-sensei informed us about our genin team.

You were scowling at Sasuke. But I noticed, you had a headband tied to your forehead. And I smiled.

For so long, I thought you didn't had it in you. That you would never be as good as Sasuke-kun, but I guess you prove me wrong. Just by being here. But that doesn't mean your better than him… just yet.

..::::..

The first time you cheered me on, was on my fight with Neji. I didn't know why you did it. But it felt nice, that someone had a little faith in me.

Maybe it was because Neji hurt Hinata. Maybe it was because you thought that I could be better. Maybe it was for something more, something I'll never know.

But it felt nice. And maybe, Just maybe, I won for you too.

..::::..

The first time I cried for you was when Kakashi-san brought you to the hospital half dead with a hole through your chest.

I knew you couldn't bring him back. But I never imagined how far Sasuke-kun would go for power. From betraying his village, his home, to almost killing his team mate and leaving the other one knock out on a bench all night.

It broke my heart when Chouji was first brought in. he was knock out and barely alive.

Then came Neji, half dead too.

And I was preparing for the worse when Shikamaru and Kiba came in with the Suna team from the Chunnin exams. I exhale in relief when the lazy-bum walked to the hospital.

Then an exhausted Lee and a stoic Gaara came next and my hopes for you returning with Sasuke-kun alive and well went up.

And maybe, just maybe I hoped you could bring him back… For her… For me… And for you.

It was all a foolish dream. You always were dead last after all. How could I possible make myself believe that you could have brought him back?. Che.

Maybe it's for the best. And one day, when you bring him back, cause I know you'll bring him back. I'll tell you why I was crying in your hospital room that night.

..::::..

The first time you smiled at me was when I left the hospital and I walk by your family's shop. I didn't know if you were smiling at me, or at her.

But I'd like to think you were smiling at me.

..::::..

The first time we spend time alone was on a mission, and the other two members of our squad were on their beds sleeping.

You sat beside me and smiled at the sky. And I wondered what were you thinking. Was it the mission? Sasuke? Her?…

It was a beautiful night, with a clear sky. And we just sat there, you smiling and I thinking. Then you put one arm on my shoulders. And I thought.

_I could get used to this._

..::::..

The first time I said good bye to you I was walking through the streets of the village. I saw you on the crowd.

But I never call your name, so you could turn around and say hi to me. I just stopped and looked at you from afar.

I never wanted to say good bye to you.

I turn around and with a smile I said "See you later Ino"

..::::..

The first time I saw you after you came back you were with Chouji and Shikamaru. You had grown. I could tell.

And I was happy. Cause you were back, and I had missed you.

I missed your smile. I missed your pranks. But what I missed most, were your eyes. They now don't only show pain and hope. But also love. And I liked that more.

..::::..

The first time we shared a meal was at a few weeks into my return. Just a few days before I went to the bridge to meet Sasori's spy in sound with my team.

You brought me dango. And we shared some cup ramen on my balcony gazing at the sunset.

It was all I ever wanted, since I saw you that day at the academy.

You were my friend. And you were smiling at me. You laughed with me.

I was happy.

..::::..

The first time I cried on your shoulders was when I returned from that mission in which Asuma-sensei died and I couldn't do anything.

You just came through my window and wrapped your arms around me. I looked at you and you smiled. Smiled that beautiful smile and I gripped your shirt and cried.

I cried for what felt like forever. And you never said a thing. You just stood there, giving me company. And I knew. That even if Asuma-sensei was no longer here… I wasn't alone.

I still had you.

..::::..

The first time I helped you was when Shikamaru, Chouji, Kakashi-sensei and you went to track down the akatsuki members that had killed your sensei.

I couldn't sit by and do nothing.

And so. When I finished my new jutsu. Sakura, Yamato-taichou, Sai and I were to find you.

As I traveled I kept thinking about what would I do if I lost you. But as we got there, and I saw you were ok. I sighed in relief. You were alive. And I would get to see you smile and hear you laugh again.

After the battle you healed me. And I smiled at you.

Finally I was able to help you. Just like you had help me with your smile.

..::::..

The first time I kissed you was after the fight with Pein.

It was night and I saw you walking around. I caught up with you, and smiled. We walked until we were on what was left of your old training ground.

Neither said a word. We just looked at each other and I saw in your eyes all that you could never say out loud. Because now I knew what you were hiding. your deepest secret.

But I didn't care. I'd already seen what was behind, what you were trying to hide because you didn't want to hurt me, to hurt yourself. But now it was ok. You'd finally got what you'd always wanted.

Recognition, acceptance. But you already had what you wanted the most, but didn't know you had.

And so I showed you. With a kiss. That what you wanted the most, was already yours.

"I love you" I whispered in your lips.

..::::..

The first time I made you mine was the same night you kissed me.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

You were there, the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Your hair flowing with the breeze. Kiss swollen lips parted as you panted for breath. Your hands traveling down my back, as my own touched every inch of your creamy skin.

You were breathtaking. And I couldn't believe it was happening. Your half lidded eyes cloud with lust and love locked on my own.

"I want you" you whispered and I knew I wanted to hear you say that again.

"Ino" I growled breathlessly as you pushed my shirt up. Your nail grazing my skin. God you were driving me insane.

"Come on Naruto, I want you to make me yours" you were kissing my neck, biting my earlobe, and the way my name rolled off you tempting, oh so tempting lips… I would have done anything just to hear that again. God this was torture.

"Kami I want you" I said as I kiss and nipped at her exposed neck. She moaned. And I lost it.

We were breathing heavily and undoing the unnecessary clothes. And with every inch of pale skin revealed I could feel myself getting more aroused.

And when I was wrapped inside your tight and wet and oh so willing body I was in heaven. Your breathy moans and sighs on my ear were making my blood boil, and it took all my concentration not to come right there.

When you screamed my name with such an abandon and passion made wish, and not for the first time, that this wasn't a dream.

..::::..

The first time I thought I lost you was when you went chasing Sasuke at the kage summit. Sakura had said that you would probably make something reckless, which I entirely agreed with.

Would you come back? Would you again return with a hole through your chest?, would I ever see you again?. Kiss you? See you smile?.

But when she told me what she was planning all I could think about was, would you leave me too?

She was going to stop you, not me, she was going to tell you she loved you. Would you believe her? Was I even on your mind?

I cried. Because once again I couldn't do a thing.

The hand clawing at my hair traveled down and lovingly rested on my flat stomach.

If I lost you. At least, I still would have something to remember you by.

..::::..

The first time we looked into the future was after the war was over. And you've just started to show.

And that day, that beautiful afternoon I walked back in the village and you were waiting for me at the gate, with a purple dress, and an evil aura that spell hell for me.

I noticed.

You kicked my ass, and yelled at me, and cried. And I was just so stunned with the news I didn't do a thing to stop you.

But when it sunk in. I broke into a smile. And it was the most sincere and loving smile I've ever done. And I hugged you and kissed you and bared my soul to you.

We talk about what we were going to do, about us. About him or her.

And it was the best day of my life.

Because you were mine, and I was yours. And I finally had a family.

I wasn't alone anymore.

..::::..

The last time I saw you our son had just turn three. And it was the saddest day of my life.

You were coming through the gates, blood dripping down your shirt, pants and face. But you had a smile on your face.

I wanted to punch you until next week, and make you sleep on the couch, but we both knew that wouldn't have even lasted for the first night.

On your shoulder was Sasuke. he wasn't dead, just unconscious. Sakura was there and after you dropped him, you fell down.

We screamed and started to heal your wounds, but they were so many. After a few minutes tears fell from our faces, and you smiled and said it was ok, cause you'd kept your promise, you brought back Sasuke, just like we wanted when we were thirteen.

And I cried. Because you stupid, _stupid_ man were dieing because of an idiot revenge seeking bastard that didn't deserve your friendship in the first place.

Because you were leaving me and that sweet boy that was our son alone.

But you smiled at me, and said that I had to be strong for him. And that you knew I was going to be ok. Because he'd made sure no more treats were going to come again for us.

And then you ask me one last thing… you ask me to smile at you. Just like I'd smiled that first day at the academy. And I did. And you chuckled.

"I'd always loved you Ino, from that first day, even if you never knew about it. And I'm happy that I got to have you with me. I don't want you to cry for me. I want you to laugh and be happy… I'll see you later Ino-koi"

You closed your eyes with a smile on your face, and that day was the last time I've ever shed a tear.

..::::..

The next time I'll see you, you'll have laugher lines on your face, your hair will be white, and you'll complain about your wrinkles. And I'll smile and said that you're the hottest grandma out there.

You'll punch me and threaten me to death. Even if I already am dead.

And we'll laugh, because after all we've gone through, we'll finally be together again.

..::::..

**AN: This is just a short one shot, just cause I felt like it. And my sister was out of the house and I had the pc all to myself.**

**Hope you'd like it. And my first attempt at something lemony-ish.**


End file.
